Loneliness In The Moonlight
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Heather's soul is lost through darkness, and now with a certain Hawaiian and the power of the moonlight itself, it was certain that she would be found through real true love forever. Tender fluff included.


**"Loneliness In The Moonlight"  
><strong>

**Rated K**

**Disclaimer: Ahhhhhhh...solitude. I do not own by the way. Tough luck to all AleHeather fans who despise me for writing Heather/Justin fluff like this.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ahhhhh, moonlight. Such a beautiful thing had surpassed all through the resort that was Playa Des Losers. And it had been a beautiful night, despite Geoff and Bridgette's make-out sounds disturbed much of the campers in the middle of the night. Duncan was just wore out, just making fun and teasing Harold right behind the nerd's back. And not to mention half of the place felt like a mess because of Owen's hogging of all the food.<p>

So to simply put it. It was like a magical night...

...all except for the Queen Bee herself, known as Heather. She was busy looking at the fireflies go by and wander around in their leisurely light. Letting down a sigh across in a balcony as the rest of the castmates had slept for the rest of the night. However, she had felt so very lonely. There just happened to be a problem.

The laughter that just had happened to be Alejandro and Courtney, who we're just too busy holding hands with each other to give a care about the world. Heather couldn't understand this one bit. It was only last week that she and Alejandro ended up together after Heather's "accidental" confession of his adoration of him, and he just had the nerve to break off their relationship just like that after he finally got out of that dreaded Drama Machine. Alejandro never had any compassion for what he had done to make Heather so depressed and down-trodden.

Looking that the newly formed couple just made Heather so sick. After all the things that these two went together - secretly hating each other, matching one's mind games against each other, and the way that their minds became secretly attracted to each other despite the allegations made by the other castmates - and it all came true for Heather, only to have come crashing down when Alejandro had left her for Courtney. Heather took the breakup well, but just how well? There were tears on her eyes even the rest of the contestants couldn't see, because they wouldn't care what happens to Heather no matter how good or bad she completely felt.

Luckily for herself, her tears had dried up but she wasn't forgetting the new-found emotional pain that Alejandro had now inflicted on her straight to the heart like a spear just going through her. She just wished she could find someone who can just feel her pain like she was feeling. Every time she would always look at that tremendous moon, she would remember all the times that she and Alejandro would spend together looking at the huge lighting golf ball in the sky, but it was just gone in a blink of an eye. Now Heather was looking at that moon alone.

"I just wish that you and me would still me together. I just wish..." Heather said right to herself, hoping that there would be a shooting star that would make her dream of reuniting with Alejandro again, but it was just never gonna happen. Not in a while. Not tomorrow. Not next year. Not ever. Her life with Alejandro was now gone.

As she slid her hand just playing on the edge, Heather had happened to come upon another person's hand. This felt really weird to Heather. She never knew that there was another person with her, in which it didn't alert her just now.

Her elegant black eyes had fluttered upwards to an handsome sight. The man who was with Heather just now had wavy black hair, such an amzing physique that matched Alejandro's, messy denim pants, a tight green t-shirt that melded to his body, and a smile that could shine up any room in the resort. But it just surprised her suddenly.

"Ahh!" Heather jumped as Justin had appeared next to her. "Geez, don't you know anything about sneaking up on a girl when she's distressed?"

"Ohhhhh, I'm sorry...I didn't see you standing near me." Justin said as he was surprised as well. He let out a little chuckle while Heather's heart was just popped out briefly. She would have likely snapped at him, but Heather just decided to just play it cool.

"It's okay...at least you didn't mean it to happen..." Heather spoke right at him taking a deep breath.

"That's weird...I didn't expect you to be in the balcony. Anything else on your mind?" Justin asked her as he became a bit concerned. It was really awkward that he would be talking to a hot, yet mean snob in Heather. Sure she was rude to Justin back on Total Drama Island when he was voted off in controversy and not to mention the fact that the elimination made Justin snap like a Kit Kat bar, but basically, Heather would enjoy having a little bit of company. After all, she just refused to open up her problem with Alejandro right to the male model.

"I don't feel like it so far. My life just sucks enough as it is...you ever have the feeling that if you loved someone who thought really used to hate you, would you have have never loved the person in the first place? Sure, everyone thought that I really liked Alejandro ever since those idiots wouldn't stop making those horrible allegations, when in the first place that I never liked him at all! It just made me sick that I even loved that bastard in the first place. Now every time I have to look at him and Courtney...it really just breaks my heart...cause it reminds me of the moments that me and Alejandro used to share. Now...it's just all gone..." Heather replied as a silent tear fell through her eye lightly.

As Justin witnessed her tear go down. he just wouldn't know what to say. Quite frankly, he was a little hurt to see her like this. So hurt, that it remind him of a similar pain that happened between him and Courtney during Total Drama Action. Justin's noticed Heather's tears hitting the pavement all the way down from the balcony. It was just like beautifully crafted tears off a gorgeous masterpiece. And Heather was that gorgeous, lovely, and beautiful when those tears came off her face.

"I feel you, Heather. I had the same thing going on when I wanted Courtney to be attracted to me. I mean, I really thought that Courtney was really beautiful and I really thought I would take some advice from her. And I really couldn't believe that I fell for her as well. So from where your story is asking me, I could really feel your pain just like mine..." Justin spoke right to her as he was looking down on his problem as well.

Heather just stopped responding and continued to look at the moonlight. When Justin ended up looking at her, he just couldn't believe his blue eyes. Somehow, the moonlight made Heather's skin shine so bright at the male model. It was like if Heather became his light of protection. Her beautiful long black hair that just flew relaxing along the quiet wind. It was moving like the quiet ocean. Her black eyes just made Justin's heart stop a beat when she was looking at him. Justin felt like being lost in her gaze, her lonely gaze. And those lips...those lips felt so longlasting, that Justin would be willing to do anything just to kiss the truly beautiful masterpiece that was Heather herself.

But as Heather soon looked at Justin, she could really feel his warm presence close to her. She could see his blue eyes feel like the relaxing moonlight itself. It was just so tremendous to watch. His puffy lips to her just felt so heavenly, and if kissed, they would make an entire woman melt like chocolate. And that hair just felt so soft that Heather would just wrap her hands and just feel Justin's soft wavy black hair, even though his hair wouldn't never think twice of being messed with.

Both Heather and Justin then stood closer and closer than ever. Their hearts feeling each beat with every step. The moonlight was just bringing them closer than ever. She had never felt such an embrace like this before. This was very different from her embraces with Alejandro. Except this time...Heather actually felt compassion from inside Justin.

"Justin..." Heather spoke to him in a murmuring tone.

"Yeah..." Justin murmured back.

"Please save me..." she spoke back as they soon felt a tender hug between them. Heather's soft tender cries just felt music to Justin's ears. The way that Justin could feel her body purring like a helpless kitty. It felt so arousing as Justin was gently stroking her hair, hoping that this tender embrace would help Heather's pain disappear forever. It was like a silent moonlight sonata that sung in their loving embrace.

"Heather...I promise I'll save you. I'll save you no matter what it takes..." Justin whispered to her as he could feel Heather's strawberry-scented hair go way up his nose. The aroma just matched her beauty and grace and it made Justin so aroused. Both of their beautiful souls matched perfectly and eternally in the loneliness that they truly felt for one another.

Their hug finally broke, only to have met in an enduring kiss. Heather's plump lips and Justin's puffy lips felt so much warm towards each other. The pressure made them difficult to breathe for one another, but they wouldn't care. The kiss forced Heather and Justin's tongues to feel inside each other passionately. Both of their tongues fought on like warriors in a brutal battlefield as they fought for supremacy. But there was no clear winner. Their kiss felt so much powerful and so everlasting. Heather's heart just regenerated back thanks to the soul that Justin's lips had gave her. The lonely heart inside Justin had lit up like the unforgettable fire that would never be put out, courtesy of Heather.

Their kiss had finally broke as they looked at each other with so much compassion once again. They never said anything as both Heather and Justin felt so breathless and their forbidden hearts stopped. Instead, they both left quietly without anyone seeing their kiss. Justin had went back to his room and Heather had went back to looking at the moonlight once again.

Both of them had quite the romantic sighs and smiles on their faces and both knew deep down inside that they finally found each other through their quiet embrace and their sudden loneliness. Both Justin and Heather's hearts had lit a new fire that even Alejandro or Courtney would never extinguish in their life forever. Not one little state of pain and torment had ever invaded their newfound love together.

It showed why even a forbidden love can be found...

...even under the moonlight...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I feel a little warm water bottle right to my heart just now...please read and review. I gotta cool off...<br>**


End file.
